Lucy and Gemini
Sorcerer Magazine (Former) Heartfilia Konzern (Former) |Magic1 = Celestial Spirit Magic Unison Raid Urano Metria Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) Gottfried |Key1 = None |Character2 = Gemini |Kanji2 = ジェミニ |Romaji2 = Jemini |Alias2 = The Twins |Age2 = |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = Lucy Heartfilia Sorano (Former) |Magic2 = Copy Magic |Key2 = |Image Gallery = }} Lucy and Gemini is a friendship between Fairy Tail Mage, Lucy Heartfilia and Celestial Spirit, Gemini. About Lucy and Gemini Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (36 in, 24 in, 35 in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. In X792, her hair is considerably longer, and she keeps it all in a side ponytail. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Gemini Gemini (ジェミニ Jemini), "The Twins" (双子宮 Sōshikyū), or Gemi and Mini are Celestial Spirits that are one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Their key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Gemini are two individual twins of a single Celestial Spirit. They are both small creatures with blue colored bodies and two antennae. They have small, black, beady eyes with white pupils. They both wear shorts, Mini wears orange shorts, and Gemi wears black ones. Gemi has a "^" shape for a mouth, while Mini has an "v" for a mouth. Gemi has a sash running from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist and Mini has a sash running from her right shoulder to the left side of her waist. During the fight of Lucy against Flare Corona, Gemini appeared with a different outfit. They both wore white belts. Depending on the Mage they're contracted with, they undergo personality changes to reflect said Mage's personality. While under Angel, they were sadistic, cruel, and clearly enjoyed tormenting other people like she did. However, they had a change of heart when they heard Lucy's thoughts of compassion towards her spirits, as well as her principle of treating her spirits as equals. When Lucy was unable to use her Magic during the battle with Angel, they came to her and were willing to help, even though they betrayed their master. Gemi and Mini are generally shown to be very joyful Spirits. While waiting for orders, they dance and make various poses. They don't seem to be very shy, as they have no problems with showing their breasts to their enemies (they had transformed into Lucy at the time, and were under a contract with Angel). In addition, they frequently say their catchphrase, "Piri-piri". History Lucy's History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Gemini's History Gemini's history is unknown or not yet to be told. Relationship Lucy and Gemini are a celestial mage and a celestial spirit bond by a contract. Lucy loves all her celestial spirit and Gemini too. All celestial spirit respect Lucy as a friendful master. Gemini is the most versatile between the spirits of Lucy but the Celestial mage currently use it as her clone to gain an higher level of magic. Synopsis Oracion seis arc Angel used Gemini to defeat Lucy but the two entities of Gemini in Lucy form (Gemini Lucy) realized the true love between Lucy and her spirits and indirectly caused the defeat of Angel. They broked their contract with Angel and formed a new contract with the Fairy Tail mage. Gemi and Mini had the copy informations of Lucy and Gray. Later Gemini Lucy summoned Tauros to break a Nirvana Lacrima. Edolas arc Lucy and Gemini tried to overlap Gray's copy with the King of Edolas but the plan failed. Grand Magic Games Gemi and Mini greeted Lucy and their fiend when they arrived in Celestial Spirit World. Lucy upgraded her copy before the Grand Magic Games (but she were in towel). It's unknown if she overlap Gray's copy. Lucy and Gemini Lucy tried to defeat Flare Corona but their effort were nullified by an interference from outside the battlefield. Gemi and Mini as Zodiacal Spirit helped to close the Eclipse door Avatar arc Lucy upgraded Gemi and Mini's copies (she hadn't Gray's copy during Avatar's assault). Alvarez Empire arc During the fight with Jacob, Lucy developed a new strategy. She tricked the mage to return Brandish and Marin and then with a combination of Gemini and Stardress: Gemini realized a clone of Marin which nullified all spatial magics into the field. References Navigation Category:Lucy and Gemini Category:Friends Category:Needs Help